


Centuries

by Drasticdesire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bruises, He bitey, His name is niles, Kinda, Knife Play, M/M, Rk900 is a vampire, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasticdesire/pseuds/Drasticdesire
Summary: Niles Reyes is Elijah Kamskis newest investor. Hes interested in a lot more than stock prices though.





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Im sick of looking at this so i gave up on editting for the most part. 
> 
> Niles is obsessed.

Niles Reyes. 

Gavin knew he was fucked the moment he met his brothers newest investor; the CEO of an electronics company he didn't bother to remember the name of, and everything Gavin outright despised about rich assholes. Dressed to the nines as if it would impress anyone and ten minutes early for his appointment with Elijah, Gavin scowled at the man as Kamski shook his hand and introduced them both, as if he'd ever interact with this guy ever again. To his eternal surprise Niles insisted upon shaking his hand as well, ice gray eyes shockingly warm as they met his own. Gavin muttered a greeting and shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets, ignoring the tingling in his palm. He squashes down the part of him that wants to find a way to get more attention from Niles. He turns on his heel to leave the room and let Elijah do his thing, when he's stopped. 

“Why don't you stay? I'm sure Mr. Kamski here wouldn't mind.” Niles suggests in a smooth, confident tone that sends a prickle down gavins spine. He makes it sound like an option, but the look he gets when he turns makes it seem like a demand. Elijah gives him a pleading look from behind Niles, and he just knows he'd never hear the end of it if he left and the deal fell through. He barely resists heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes, pretending to think about it before he shrugs. 

“Sure, why not. It's been a while since I saw Elijah in action.” 

“ _Lovely._ ” Mr. Reyes purrs, the smug look on his face making Gavin reconsider his choice for a half a second before Elijah gestures him over. He ends up sitting beside Niles across from his brother, who had gone to fetch an expensive bottle of scotch.This close he can more subtly drag his gaze over the mans face and his perfectly calm, collected expression. He loses himself in his own head for a moment, and when Niles turns his head to stare him down he flushes lightly and snaps his head away. Gavin doesn't see the deep breath he takes, pupils dilating at the subtle scent of arousal in the air. 

Elijah returns with three glasses and the bottle, setting them out and pouring them each two fingers of scotch. Gavin snatches his up right away as the pair start to hash out details of whatever deal they were making. Its too boring to bring himself to really pay attention, instead focusing on where Mr. Reyes leg pressed to his. He attempted to politely shift away, but the leg followed the inch or so he scooted. He awkwardly clears his throat, throwing back the rest of his drink to set his glass down with a thunk. Elijah goes to refill it while he continued to talk, but a finger catches the neck of the bottle and stops him. 

“That's enough, don't you think?” Gavin hadn't even noticed Niles _move_ , despite sitting right beside him. His brother laughed a little, trying to diffuse the awkward tension that had been created. He opens his mouth to make a retort about being an adult and drinking as much as he wanted, but the look on Elijah's face shuts it just as fast. He owed him a hundred dollar bottle of whiskey for going along with…. Whatever this guy was playing at. He grits his teeth and nods at him to set the bottle back down as they slowly went back to talking over stock shipments. Niles crosses an ankle over his knee and rests his own glass on his thigh, finger tracing circles slowly around the rim. A smirk grows over his expression as he notices Gavin staring at his hand, eyes wandering up his perfectly poised form and to his face, watching him talk. Casually he shifted his free hand from his ankle to rest on Gavins thigh, higher up than likely appropriate, as if the action was appropriate at all. He reveled in the feeling of Gavin tensing in surprise, and the quiet, choked down noise from his throat. Niles gives his thigh a squeeze as Gavin slumped a little to try and hide his growing erection. He didn't even need to look to know he had him right under his thumb. 

He kept the rest of the meeting rather uneventful despite Gavins growing arousal as the minutes passed. He’d be impressed with Mr. Kamski’s ability to stay casual and aloof despite the scene going on right in front of him, if he could find it in himself to give a shit. Finally as the meeting ends he stands, removing his hand from Gavins thigh to shake hands firmly and smile.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Kamski. I look forward to working with you, I believe this partnership will be incredibly fruitful.” He smirked, glancing back over at Gavin, who was still slumped down on the couch with his face flushed. Kamski clears his throat, hands clasped behind his back. 

“It's my pleasure. There… are guest rooms down the hall on the right. I'd rather not need to reupholster that couch.” he offers stiffly, finally cracking under the awkwardness of the situation. Gavin groans and covers his face with his hands, embarrassed at how obvious he was. Niles continues not to flinch, his smirk becoming a smug grin. 

“Thank you. I'll take a look at them.” his brother nods jerkily, and turns heel to leave the room, already planning to torch whatever room they ended up in. Niles gives Gavin’s shoulder a squeeze as he passes by and walks down the hall, measured steps clicking on the expensive wooden floor. Gavin hesitates, hands clenched into fists as he hisses out a breath to try and get his shit together. He presses his palm to his aching dick and rocks his hips up for momentary relief, trying and failing to think clearly. He makes his choice, standing up and marching down the hall. 

He steps into the only room whos door was cracked, shoulders pushed back to try and appear taller. Niles had shed his jacket, leaving it neatly folded and laid over the back of a chair. His sleeves were pushed up and tie loosened somewhat, his expression smug when Gavin appears. He doesn't give him a chance to speak, throwing his weight into a shove- only to go tumbling when Niles smoothly stepped out of the way, faster than he ever should have been able to, leaving Gavin to eat the carpet. His anger flares at the low laugh from above him, pushing himself to his knees and elbows with the intention of landing a punch or two. A heavy foot pushes him back down, staying for a moment to make sure he wouldn't try to get up again before moving away. 

Knees land on either side of his hips, a hand firmly gripping his hair to yank his head back and drag a pained noise from him. Niles leaned in to drag his tongue up the curve of his throat, drinking in the shudder he got in return. He presses a firm kiss to the patch of skin behind his ear, fingers curling tighter in his hair to yank his head up further. He knew he'd been right when Gavin rutted against the floor, writhing in his grip as he nipped at the cartilage of his ear. 

“I _knew_ you couldn't resist me, could you?” he murmurs, pressing his nose to his hairline and breathe deep. He smelled good, like need and want, and he rapidly found himself becoming obsessed with it. He reeked of gunpowder, old leather and strong black coffee. He dragged his teeth down the side of his neck, his mouth itching with the urge to let his fangs slip from the slits in his gums. He resists for the moment, finally letting go of Gavin's hair and rising back to his feet. 

“Undress. Your clothes are only going to get in my way.” when Gavin doesn't comply he uses a foot to roll him over, amused by the embarrassment and frustration in his expression. Despite the spike in arousal he could smell and _feel_ in his raised heart beat, Gavin was stubborn. Its endearing to a fault, but Niles wasn't a patient man. He produces a butterfly knife from his pocket, smoothly flicking it open as Gavin’s eyes widened. He grabs the hem of his shirt and with one, smooth motion, cuts open the front of it. He watches Gavin swallow thickly, eyes trained on the carefully sharpened blade. 

Deliberately he pressed the edge to his collarbone, twisting just enough to break skin and have crimson well up from the wound. The blood fills his senses, mouth near watering to the point of drool over the smell, so distracted he nearly misses Gavin’s needy groan. He didn't hesitate to dip down and drag his tongue over it, the sweet taste clinging to his tongue. He rumbles a low, satisfied noise and sucks on the cut, teeth digging in around it. His usually calm and collected demeanor was crumbling, his hands gripping at Gavin’s hips. 

As his fangs finally slip free and sink into flesh, just barely nicking Gavin’s jugular artery. Gavin chokes and fists his hands into his dress shirt, eyes rolling back in his head as he jerked underneath him. He drinks from him greedily, rapidly swallowing the hot blood as it poured down his throat, hands gripping the back of Gavin’s thighs to guide his writhing hips into a better rhythm, Gavin choking on needy whines. His neck burned from the feeling of teeth embedded in his it, his dick aching painfully in his jeans. Desperate, he let go of his solid hold on Niles’ shirt to fumble with his jeans, only managing to undo them before his hand was ripped away. The other soon joins it, both pinned above his head in one hand. No matter how much he bucked or squirmed he couldn't get enough leverage to free himself, and it only made him feel hotter. 

Niles gently tugs his fangs from his neck, only to drag his tongue over the wound until it was only bleeding sluggishly. He pulls back to look at Gavin, blood smeared over his mouth and fangs in plain view as he grins. He licks the blood from his lips and Gavin stutters out a desperate moan, hips jerking upwards of their own accord. 

He kisses him, smearing blood on his mouth and chin as he bites his lip as well. Gavin only gets more fevered as he presses against the cut, pain warping into pleasure as he thrashed underneath him. His movements got more urgent and needy, his toes curling in his socks as his dick throbs. Niles has the decency to be surprised when Gavins hips stutter to a stop, mouth open in pleasure as he cums in his jeans like a teenager. Niles slows to a stop, grinning sharply. 

“Whats this? Impatient, aren't you. It’s my turn to have some fun.” He murmurs, hands pulling off the remains of his shirt. Gavin’s flushed from his ears to his chest, laid bare on the floor in front of him. He twirls his knife over his hand, flipping it open and closed without so much as a nick to himself. Gavin squirms under his gaze as he cuts away his jeans and boxers, smoothly splitting them down the seam. He pulls away the tattered remains of his clothes and growls low when Gavin tries to shy away from him. Niles picks up his leg, the bend of his knee resting on his shoulder and he's never been more thankful that he was decently flexible. 

Gavins dick hurts. He turns his head to hide his face in his arm, but he doesn't try to cover himself up from Niles’ relentless gaze as his hand slid down between his legs to his hole. He makes a noise of protest that gets shushed, his fingers slick with _something-_ blood, saliva, his cum, he wasn't sure; but it made it easy for a finger to push inside. He didn't usually bottom- only when he was high or drunk enough that he could handle how desperate he was for it, how much he wanted, no. _needed_ to be held down and shown his place. 

Niles eases in a second finger beside the first and it burns in the best way, slowly opening him up. He feels drunk on pleasure and blood loss, impatient for Niles to hurry the fuck up and get his dick in his ass. He drags his tongue up Gavin’s throat as slowly as he can, sucking a bruise into his skin just under his jaw, scraping his teeth against him. He wheezes, trying to force out a plea for more when Niles bit down right around his adams apple. 

Blood spills down either side of his throat and pools on the carpet beneath him, running too fast for Niles to drink it all. He bites harder, fangs pushing deeper as he works a third finger into him, stretch him wider and it aches, his dick drooling pre onto his stomach. 

“Fuck, fuck just- hurry the fuck _up_ and fuck me already!” Gavin shouts, hips bucking into his hand to try and drive his fingers deeper, hands still pinned effortlessly above his head. The iron grip on his wrists turns him on more than he would admit, but he didn't need to say a word for Niles to know. 

Carefully he pulls his fangs free, looking gavin dead in the eyes as he carefully undid his belt and dress pants, easing out his own aching cock. Niles coos at him quietly, lifting Gavin’s other leg to his shoulder. He wipes a hand over Gavin’s bloody throat and uses it to slick his cock before he presses the head of his dick to his hole. Gavin moans weakly at the action, ankles hooking behind his neck. He pushes in slowly, thicker and hotter than his fingers and stretching him wider than he was used to. Bigger than the toys he had buried in the deepest corner of his closet.  
Gavin chokes on a noise as Niles eases his way inside, nearly biting off his tongue when he snapped his hips to his, bottoming out without warning. His back arches upwards, feeling bent and split in half as Niles presses his own knees to his chest and starts to fuck him. 

Niles tries to hold back, but he quickly finds himself slamming into him much faster and harder than he intended. He couldn't help himself,  
obsessed with watching Gavin writhe and beg everytime he hit his sweet spot. He hikes his hips up higher, leaving another bite on the previously unmarked side of his collarbone. Gavin whines weakly, jerking uselessly in his grip under the onslaught of pain. He hated humans, how easy to manipulate to bleed dry, but the way he could shatter Gavins composure lit a fire in his belly he hadn't felt in centuries. 

“P-please, please please please.” Gavin begs, barely able to choke out anything else as his voice is fucked out of him, making sweet little breathless whimpers with every thrust, gasping for air between moans. He finally lets go of his wrists to grab his hips, nails digging in hard enough to leave cuts. He bends over him further to growl into his ear, voice rough and raw with lust. 

“I can't hear you, slut… I want you to _scream_ for me. Scream my name, bitch.” he rasps, biting the lobe of his ear after. Gavin wants to snap back a witty retort, but he can't find the words when Niles wraps a hand around his already over sensitive dick. Instead he keens, weakly bucking his hips to try and get more. He grits his teeth and does the best glare he can summon, but all it gets him is a grin. 

Slowly, carefully, Niles presses his thumb against his slit with mounting pressure until Gavin starts to squirm and crack under the feeling. Finally he whines, hands grasping to hold onto his shirt. 

“ _Niles_ , please” he gasps, bending to the mans whims in desperation. The sweet sound of his name on Gavins lips just makes him want more. His self control snaps, and he knows poor Gavin is going to have issues walking tomorrow. He doesn't seem to mind as Niles slips his thumb from his slit and starts to jerk him off in earnest. His eyes roll back in his head when he cums for the second time, spilling over Niles hand. He can feel Gavin wavering on the verge of passing out as he reaches his own peak, teeth bared with a feral snarl. 

He bends over him and kisses him fiercely one last time before Gavins vision faded to black. 

 

 

As consciousness returned, the first thing he became aware of was a deep seated ache that resonated throughout his entire body. He groaned as he forced his eyes open, blearily staring the ceiling. As memories returned he eased himself into a sitting position, fingers brushing across scabbed over bites littering his neck and shoulders with a shudder. His hips hurt in the best way, finger shaped bruises lined with scratches covering his ass and thighs. He silently thanked his asshole brother for the private bathroom attached to the guest room, because he didn't think he would've been able to walk much further without his legs giving in. He turns the shower on as hot as it will go, and inspects himself in the mirror as he waits for it to heat up enough. 

He chokes on a noise as he realizes the bruised, bloody mess he was looking at was _him_. His neck was ten different shades of purple and crusted with dried blood that was starting to itch. His face flushed when his eyes trail down to a heart, carefully carved into his chest over his own. It was deep enough to scar and shit, could have probably used stitches. It's a 50/50 if his light headedness is from blood loss or surprise at the rush of affection from the mark. Gavin has to sit down in the shower so he doesn't fall over, but he manages to clean most of the bites. They’re deeper than human canines could go, and a chill shoots up his spine when he remembers the fangs. He wraps a towel around his waist and wanders to the living room in the search for wearable clothes, leaning more heavily on the wall than he would have liked. 

“Hey Gav, Mr. Reyes left a note fo-” Gavin flinches as Elijah drops his glass and shatters it on the hardwood floor. He winces. 

“Jesus fucking shit, you look like you got run over by a car! I’m calling a fucking ambulance.” he decides, leaving Gavin to groan as he sits down on the couch. 

“Don't you dare, I’m fine. The bleedings already stopped, alright? Just gimme the note.” Elijah hesitates, but carefully steps around the broken glass to hand it to him. The writing is neat and punctuated, and Gavin didn't expect any less. 

_‘I enjoyed last night more than expected. It's only appropriate for me to take you on a proper date, to get to know you outside the bedroom. I'll be by to pick you up for dinner at 8pm.  
See you then.  <3’_

Gavin steadfast ignores his brother fussing over his injuries, smiling to himself.


End file.
